


Modern Jargon

by WolfGangSBD



Series: lisa is a power bottom [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Might be OOC, ako is a little shit but i love her, ako is baby but at the same time not, moca and tomoe are mentioned, ok yall wanted the dtf part so now the rating is explicit, pls pls pls ignore the title im bad at them :(, roselia antics, sayolisa have their moments, tomohima if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Sayo is not well versed in the modern trends, so she asks Roselia about certain acronyms during practice. Ako sees this as a chance to troll her and (unfortunately for Roselia) ask her own questions.Edit (2/22/2020): Found a minor grammar mistake and forgot a tag. I said it can be read as a standalone but forgot I added details that might be confusing if you didn't read the other parts.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: lisa is a power bottom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486895
Comments: 28
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not dead  
> also sorry for grammar mistakes bc for the life of me i cant stop fucking up my tenses all the time

Sayo scans the restaurant, finding that it is as busy as usual. She takes a sip of her soda and tunes back into the conversation Roselia is having, waiting for the moment she could speak up. When that moment comes, she doesn't hesitate to take the chance to ask her question. 

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have something to ask of you all." Sayo brings up with what she hopes is a neutral expression. The band has a tendency to overreact when she has something to ask of them since she doesn’t usually do so.

As expected, the members of Roselia turn to look at Sayo curiously. Sayo tries not to shift in discomfort at the rapt attention and munches on a fry to ease her nerves. There’s something about how terrible fries are for your body that makes it taste so much better and in turn provide immense comfort, Sayo likes to think.

"What’s up Sayo?" Lisa asks with slight concern and Sayo bites back a sigh. She knows it’s unusual for her to ask about anything, but she supposes it's nice to know how concerned they could get. Having friends isn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

"It’s nothing serious. I’m just a bit confused by certain acronyms used in daily conversation." Sayo waves off, too focused on eating her fries to comfort herself to see the band’s reactions. 

In the meantime, Lisa lets out a thoughtful hum. Ako tries her best to hide her grin and Rinko looks at her nervously. Yukina raises an eyebrow at Ako's poorly hidden amusement but chooses to ignore it. 

"I am not particularly experienced with the modern jargon these days, so I won’t be of much help." Yukina comments and Lisa rolls her eyes.

"That’s cause you’re always so formal~. It’s no wonder you and Sayo don’t understand certain terminology."

"It is good etiquette to be formal."

"That's not what I mean."

Sayo clears her throat before the two fly off into a tangent and Lisa sends her a sheepish look.

"Right, what’d you want to ask about?" Lisa asks.

"I wanted to ask what the word ‘bae’ stands for. I’ve started to hear it more often in school, and I was wondering if I should chastise students should it be an inappropriate saying." Sayo explains in her usual serious tone and Lisa blinks in surprise. Of all the things she could ask for, it had to be that one.

Ako just snickers, seeing this as her chance to troll Sayo.

"It means best ass eater!" Ako exclaims and the other members of Roselia snap their heads towards her. 

"No it doesn’t!" Lisa protests with a light blush, sending Ako a sharp look. "Ako, what did we say about cursing?"

Ako pouts. "Not to."

"That's right." Lisa nods before turning to Sayo with a hesitant smile, "It means before anyone else."

Sayo blushes lightly at that. "Ah. I did not know it was a romantic saying."

"Does this mean you'll call Lisa-nee your 'bae'?" Ako teases with a wide grin and Sayo glares at her, but the effect is seriously dampered with how red she is.

"No."

"You mean I'm not your bae?" Lisa plays along with a sniff and Sayo immediately panics, "I thought you loved me."

"I-I mean, I do! I do love you—" Sayo starts but stops when she realizes what she said. She shrinks into her seat when Rinko and Ako give her awed looks. Yukina just tries to hide her amusement, but knowing how much the two loved each other warmed her heart. They both deserved the best after all, and the best came in the form of each other.

"Aw, Sayo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in public." Lisa soothes, moving closer as she tries to calm her girlfriend down. "I'll buy you some more fries."

"Large?" Sayo asks meekly and Lisa laughs warmly, wrapping her hands around her arm.

"Of course."

Sayo leans into Lisa's warmth and momentarily forgets where she is. She smiles softly at the fond look Lisa gives her and wants nothing more than to give her a kiss right there and then.

"Aww, they're so cute~!" Ako coos and the moment is ruined.

"Indeed." Yukina agrees and Rinko nods.

"Like...Momo and Kuro." Rinko adds with a small smile and Yukina nods sagely.

"Exactamente."

The rest of the band turns to Yukina and looks at her with bewilderment, wondering when she started talking in French. Yukina just shrugs at their reactions.

"I suppose the play I watched a couple weeks ago had some influence on me."

"A-Anyways, is that all you wanted to ask?" Lisa inquires after she manages to move away and flag down a waitress to add an order of fries. When Sayo shakes her head, Lisa gives Ako another sharp look but the drummer just giggles.

"I also wanted to inquire what ‘dtf’ means as well. I overheard Maruyama-san talking to Uehara-san on the phone about something along those lines last week."

When Sayo is done speaking, the three members of Roselia who aren't technologically inept look at her with wide eyes.

"Um…" Rinko starts quietly before looking to Lisa for help. Meanwhile Ako sees this as another chance to trick Sayo. After she gets over her initial shock that is.

"It means ‘down to frisbee’!" Ako answers unhelpfully and Lisa immediately retaliates.

"It definitely doesn’t mean that!" Lisa exclaims with a blush and Ako pouts.

"Aww, c'mon Lisa-nee let Ako have this."

"Not in a hundred years."

Yukina hides a snicker at the argument, noting that it resembles very close to that of a child pouting while their parents scold them, and Rinko moves to comfort her best friend. Sayo ignores the commotion and instead looks at Lisa curiously.

"What does it mean then?"

"Geez, Sayo, I love you and all but couldn’t you just look this up?"

Sayo blinks. Now that she thinks about it, she really could.

"I suppose I could. I apologize for the inconvenience." Sayo says as she dips her head. In shame or in embarrassment, she does not know. Perhaps it is both, but the movement causes Lisa to roll her eyes playfully.

"It’s not inconvenient at all! Don’t worry, you’re not bothering us or anything." Lisa responds with a reassuring smile. She moves closer to Sayo, who can’t help but get lost when she sees the twinkles in her eyes, "If you ever have anything else troubling you, we’re here for you."

Rinko holds her breath. There’s something in the air and she’s afraid of breaking the moment.

Ako isn’t.

"Aw~ gosh, look at em! They’re so damn adorable!" Ako exclaims with a squeal and Yukina nods. Rinko sees her jot something down—maybe lyrics? Either way, Sayo averts eye contact with Lisa and sighs.

"Perhaps I should search this up later. Using my phone during an outing like this is disrespectful." Sayo comments as she takes a fry from the fresh basket and Ako pouts.

"Boo~. You’re no fun Sayo-san." Ako replies and Sayo looks at her suspiciously.

"That reaction makes me not want to look it up in front of everyone even more."

"Boo~."

"Well!" Lisa interrupts with a clap. All eyes are on her now. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ako exclaims and the others look at her expectantly. "Does anyone know why onee-chan plays music really loud whenever Hii-chan comes over?"

Silence. Complete, utter silence.

"Uh," Lisa starts nervously as she looks to Sayo, who looks like she wants to be anywhere else. She looks at Yukina, who shrugs like the unhelpful best friend she is. She takes a chance at Rinko, whose head is now face down on the table. The tips of her ears are adorably red.

"No, not really." Lisa finishes lamely and Ako hums thoughtfully.

"I’ll just ask her later tonight." Ako concedes and Sayo breathes in relief.

"Yes. You go do that."

"A-Anything else?" Lisa asks again and she is rightfully nervous.

Ako nods fervently and Sayo prepares herself for the worst.

"Okay so," Ako starts and the others look at her with anticipation, "would you rather eat a pound of bricks or a matter baby?"

Everyone except for Rinko looks at her with utter confusion. She knows what’s about to happen because she was Ako’s target the day before.

"A what?" Yukina says, her brows furrowed with concentration. Rinko tries, like really tries, to send the others a pleading look to not fall for it. But the others unfortunately have their focus on the drummer.

"A matter baby."

"What’s a matter baby?" Sayo asks with the most perplexed expression anyone has ever seen her wear. But then she feels her heart stop when Ako grins widely.

"Nothing baby, what’s a matter with you?"

Sayo blinks once. Then another. And then—

"That’s it, I’m leaving." Sayo grumbles and Ako laughs hysterically. Lisa can’t hold back her snickers but takes a hold of Sayo’s hand before she leaves.

"Wait! Sayo," Lisa says and Sayo can’t find it in herself to walk away. Not with the way Lisa looks at her. Damn it, she’s so whipped, "it’s fine, it’s fine! We all fall for Ako’s tricks at some point."

"...fine." Sayo relents and she grabs a fistful of fries. The rest of Roselia, except for Ako, look at her worriedly. "Is there a problem?"

"None at all." Yukina answers as she sips her drink. Sayo has no idea how she isn’t gaining weight with all the sugar she puts in.

"I assume this is the end of our Q&A?" Sayo grumbles and Ako shakes her head.

"Ako…" Lisa starts with a pointed look and Ako sweats nervously.

"Ako swears this is a serious question!"

Sayo sighs for the nth time that night. "Okay. Go for it then."

"Right, right," Ako starts with a hum, wondering how she should phrase her question. All of a sudden, she brightens up, as if a light bulb appeared on the top of her head.

"What’s the difference between hungry and horny?" Ako asks innocently and Sayo chokes on her drink. Rinko immediately melts into her seat and uses the menu to cover her face.

"A-Ako! Who taught you that word?" Lisa exclaims as she pats Sayo on the back. She looks at Yukina but rules her out—their singer looks rightfully embarrassed.

"Ako’s in highschool now…" Ako states with a pout and Sayo groans loudly.

"But why would you even ask something like that?" Sayo responds and Ako tilts her head.

"Well, Ako heard onee-chan say that they’re similar but then Moca-chan said they weren’t so Ako jumped into the convo and Ako asked what the answer was and Moca-chan said it’s "Where you put the cucumber~." and started laughing but the thing is Ako doesn’t understand so Ako was wondering—"

"Yes. We understand now." Yukina interrupts and Sayo would have laughed at how red her face is if it weren’t for the topic at hand. She looks at Lisa, who gives her a nervous smile.

"So, um, do you want to answer this one, Sayo?"

"No."

"Yukina?"

"Definitely not."

"Rinko?"

All they hear is a very quiet whimper.

Sayo sighs and straightens her posture. The baby of Roselia should be educated sooner rather than later, and if no one wants to do it then she will.

She looks at Ako with the most serious face she can muster. Ako shrinks at the look, but then she sees Lisa’s supportive smile and feels a bit better.

"Udagawa-san," Sayo starts calmly and Ako waits with anticipation.

"I think it’s time we had a Talk."

* * *

_Later that night_

Sayo is not calm. Not at all. In fact, she’s freaking out.

She found out minutes ago what the term ‘dtf’ actually means. Now? She’s pacing rapidly around her room.

"This is, this is preposterous!" Sayo exclaims to herself, "To think that students at our school use such a vulgar acronym. Oh, how I have failed my role as a disciplinary member. I ought to—"

_Ping! Ping!_

Sayo stops, wondering where that noise came from.

_Ping!_

Sayo looks over to her phone and walks towards it, noting that it’s littered with notifications. She gets a closer look and finds that it’s from her girlfriend. Sayo briefly wonders what caused Lisa to text her so late—

_Ping!_

Sayo picks up her phone and opens the messages, immediately blushing at the contents.

_"hey so idk if you’ve looked up what dtf means but"_

_"my parents aren’t home and yukinas asleep"_

Sayo holds her breath in anticipation when she sees that the next message is a photo. She gulps when she scrolls down and almost drops her phone when she sees what Lisa sent.

It’s a photo of her girlfriend. 

Wearing a set of black, lacy underwear. 

Nothing else. 

She’s got The Smirk on, the one she uses on Sayo when she wants the guitarist to pull her into the nearest bathroom stall to make out.

Sayo thinks that she’s about to have a heart attack at the photo, but when she’s able to scroll down to see the last message Lisa sends her—

" _dtf? i don’t think these clothes can take themselves off, babe ;)"_

Sayo likes to think of herself as a simple person. She does things for a reason.

Practice so you don’t make mistakes. Do homework and study so you get good grades. Eat junk food because it tastes good. Exercise so you can maintain your figure (and eat more junk food). Go over to your girlfriend’s house to have sex because there’s no way in hell you can (or even want to) refuse, not with the way she asked.

See? It’s that simple. And right now? She’s craving something only Lisa can give her. So Sayo types a quick response and gets ready to leave, her previous rambling be damned.

_"I’ll be there in 10 minutes."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sayo pants lightly once she reaches Lisa's front door. She checks her phone to find that she's received three new messages from Lisa. She opens it and reads:

_ "the door is unlocked for you ;)" _

_ "come upstairs when you're here babe~ don't keep me waiting" _

And the last message? It's another image of her girlfriend. She's looking straight at the camera, biting her lip sensually as her finger teasingly removes a bra strap. The black lace bra she's wearing does little to hide her well endowed assets, and the camera is angled to show it off. Sayo finds it hard to breathe for a moment and holds back a groan as she feels her own arousal build up.

Sayo licks her lips in anticipation. She opens the front door, but she doesn't go to Lisa's room. Instead, she heads to the bathroom in order to clean herself up. She wipes a towel around the areas where she's sweating and quickly brushes her teeth with the toothbrush she left from last time. When she deems herself worthy to be in the presence of her goddess of a girlfriend, she leaves swiftly.

"Imai-san?" Sayo tests as she goes up the stairs.

"I'm right here~!" a voice responds, laced with desire and want. 

Once Sayo approaches Lisa's door, she opens it. The first thing she sees is Lisa's figure sitting on the bed. The next thing she catches is the lingerie wrapping around her body in all the right places. She trails her eyes up and watches as Lisa shifts into a rather revealing position, leaning backwards into the bed as she slowly spreads her legs.

"I've been waiting~." Lisa drawls as she trails a finger down from her lips to her breasts. Sayo can't help but stare, tantalized by her movements. 

Sayo's trance is broken when Lisa giggles teasingly. She feels herself getting more excited as the seconds pass by, but she wants the upper hand this time around.

Sayo slowly lifts her shirt up, knowing how much Lisa liked to admire her figure. When she removes the garment, she notes with satisfaction how intense Lisa's gaze is. She unbuckles her pants at the same pace, making sure to flex as she does so. She inwardly grins when Lisa fails to catch her breath. She throws them off to the side forcefully, chuckling lowly when she sees Lisa grip the bedsheets, no doubt in anticipation with what she's going to do.

She steadily walks over to her with a smirk. "I think I like this look on you, Imai-san." Sayo whispers as she leans down and Lisa responds with a coy smile.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure what you mean, Sayo."

Sayo grabs her thighs and lifts her up. Lisa lightly yelps in surprise but she's able to place her hands on her shoulders in time. She quietly whimpers when she feels how tight Sayo's grip on her is.

"Hot and needy, all for me." Sayo growls as she carefully gets on the bed. She lowers Lisa onto the bed and plays with her underwear, humming with amusement when Lisa whines impatiently. "These might be my favorite."

She doesn't take them off though. She grinds against her, leaning down to kiss and bite along Lisa's neck. She relishes in the little noises Lisa makes and groans softly when she feels how aroused she is—she can feel her dripping through her panties. 

Sayo explores her body as if it were the first time, gripping and squeezing her thighs and ass but never getting close to the one place Lisa wants her the most. She moves her lips lower, sucking on her collarbone and leaving several marks around her chest. When she gets to her breasts, she pulls away momentarily to take her bra off quickly. She gets right back into work, pinching her nipple with her hand while lightly grazing her teeth on the other.

Lisa gasps and grinds against Sayo, desperately trying to get some contact and whining when it's fruitless. She wants to be touched, and Sayo knows. But that doesn't mean she'll give it to her easily.

"Sayo~." Lisa moans when she sucks particularly hard. "Please."

"Please what?" Sayo mumbles against her ear. She runs her hands along her sides, loving the way Lisa curls into her touch.

"I, I need you!" Lisa pleads. "Sayo,  _ please _ ." She's soaking up the bedsheets, but Sayo has yet to touch her.

Sayo decides to change that. She kisses Lisa fervently and quickly takes off her panties. Lisa moves her legs accordingly and once Sayo gets the clothing off, she throws it behind her. She shifts downwards and spreads Lisa's legs.

Sayo licks her lips and makes eye contact with Lisa, loving the pure look of wanton desire in her eyes. She proceeds to lean forward and buries her face into Lisa's pussy, holding her legs apart in an attempt to spread them further. She slides her tongue up and down her folds, making Lisa gasp lightly and reach over to place a hand on her head, her whines and moans encouraging Sayo to go faster.

And once Sayo moves up and attacks her clit, flicking and sucking gently, Lisa cries out in pleasure. Lisa can't help but lock her legs around her head, and Sayo has to reposition her hands so she can grip her ass tightly, palming the supple flesh. She brings Lisa even closer to her mouth despite the fact that it's getting hard to breathe. She alternates from sucking her clit to lapping at her folds, pushing her tongue inside as deep as she can.

Lisa is moaning loudly now, and Sayo knows exactly what to do to bring her over the edge. She squeezes Lisa's ass with her left hand and maneuvers her right so she can finger her. She plunges two inside at the same time, making Lisa gasp in surprise. She rapidly moves her fingers while focusing her mouth on Lisa's clit. She feels Lisa tighten around her fingers and adds a third one, continuing her quick pace. When she feels Lisa start to convulse, she hums, hoping the added vibrations are enough to bring Lisa to her climax.

And it is. Lisa comes hard. She gasps and shudders as she clutches Sayo's head even more towards her slit, softly moaning her name over and over again. Once her climax is over, she slumps against the bed.

Sayo sits up and licks her lips, enjoying the slightly tangy taste. She watches as Lisa breathes heavily and takes pride in the fact that only she can make her look like this—she's the only one who can evoke such a beautiful mixture of love and lust from Lisa. And it is the image of her sweating, flushed girlfriend that sparks the flames within Sayo's soul once more.

She moves upwards and leans over Lisa, whispering, "I love you." Lisa mumbles the same words against her lips before lifting her head to kiss her.

Sayo pulls Lisa against her as she runs her hands along her body again. "More." Sayo murmurs against Lisa, who gasps when she feels Sayo's fingers teasing her slit.

"A-Again?" Lisa asks, gasping when Sayo bites her neck. "S-Sayo, let me rest for—"

"More." Sayo growls and Lisa whimpers at her tone.

Lisa secretly loves it when Sayo becomes needy like this. It's not how she usually is, and Lisa finds that this side of her is ridiculously hot. She soon realizes that she won't be getting her usual, passionately vanilla Sayo tonight. No, she's going to get her rough, dominating Sayo instead. And with the way she's been teasing her earlier, she feels like she shouldn't be surprised.

Lisa gasps when Sayo suddenly pushes two fingers inside and establishes a relentless pace. She moans incessantly when Sayo's fingers curl inside, clinging onto her shoulders for dear life. Sayo moves forward to lead Lisa into an open mouthed kiss, and their lips dance along to a rhythm they've perfected over the past couple of months. Once she pulls away, she goes back to kissing her neck, sucking lightly. She clenches her teeth when she hears Lisa groan and whine, going faster and harder in order to draw out more noises.

When Sayo's palm brushes against her swollen clit, she bites Sayo's neck hard, trying to find an outlet for the pleasure building up in her core. Sayo doesn't mind the pain—it emboldens her to pick up the pace even more. She growls audibly when Lisa's entire body starts to shake.

"Give me everything." Sayo harshly says, making Lisa gasp at her commanding tone. It's getting so unbearably hot in the room. "Your mind, your body, your soul—I want it all."

"Y-Yes!" Lisa mewls against Sayo's neck. She can't say anything else, not when all of her senses are being overwhelmed.

"Do you hear yourself?" Sayo whispers against her ear. "You're making such vulgar, indecent sounds." Lisa whimpers. She's not sure if she can handle the dirty words coming out of Sayo's mouth any longer. "This is all mine." Sayo purrs lowly, and Lisa never thought a possessive Sayo would be so  _ hot _ .

"Sayo, please, harder, Sayo!" Lisa cries desperately, and Sayo does as she's told. 

When she hits all the right spots over and over again, Lisa reaches her climax. She's oversensitive from coming just minutes before, and Sayo's brutal, incessant pace is enough to bring her over the edge. She muffles her scream as best she can and scratches Sayo's back hard. Sayo flinches slightly, knowing that she'll probably have scratch marks on her back, but she doesn't care. All that matters is Lisa's satisfaction.

Lisa collapses onto the bed. She's sweating and panting heavily, and she can tell that they need to wash the bedsheets again. Sayo moves so she can be right next to her, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"Are you okay?" Sayo asks, a bit worried she went overboard. "I apologize for sounding so...controlling, Imai-san. I couldn't control myself."

Lisa giggles mutely. She turns her body so she's facing Sayo. "Babe it's fine. I thought it was really hot." Lisa tries moving her legs and winces. "I'm not quite sure I can walk though." Lisa huffs lightly at her predicament before kissing Sayo chastely on the lips. "To think you'd get so excited over a couple of pictures. Maybe I should send more~." 

Lisa thinks about sending her more racy photos, wondering what type of reaction she would have if she were to send some during school. If the outcome is a wild and rough Sayo, then Lisa thinks it's definitely worth it. She doesn't care about the fact that she can't move her legs.

Sayo blushes and looks away for a moment, making Lisa giggle—it's so cute how Sayo would get so shy after sex despite being so passionate just moments before. She uses her hand to pull her face towards her. Their lips meet again, meshing and molding to a slow, yet heated pace.

Lisa pulls away when she needs to breathe. "What about you?" She whispers and Sayo bites her lip.

"I'm fine. Making love to you is more than enough." Lisa shakes her head, so Sayo continues, "But didn't you say you can't move your legs?"

Lisa hums amusedly. "Just because I can't move my legs doesn't mean I can't do anything for you." She motions for Sayo to sit up. "Just sit on my face, you've done it before~."

Sayo knows she can't deny Lisa, not when the thought of sitting on her face reignites the intense heat she was feeling earlier. She silently takes off the rest of her clothes, blushing when Lisa hums appreciatively. She moves to situate herself over Lisa's face.

"Is this okay?" Sayo breathes, extremely embarrassed that Lisa can see  _ everything _ . She may have done this before, but it doesn't make her feel less nervous.

"All good babe~." Lisa replies with a grin. She places her hands on her hips and gently pulls her down.

Sayo gasps when she feels Lisa's tongue on her, languidly sliding up and down her folds. She leans forward to grip her headboard, whimpering when Lisa picks up the pace. She resists the urge to press down, not wanting to suffocate her girlfriend. 

But Lisa does that for her.

Lisa pulls Sayo closer, one hand massaging her thigh and the other gripping her ass. She slaps her ass lightly, humming amusedly when Sayo yelps in surprise. She swipes her tongue broadly along her slit, eagerly drinking in whatever juices are falling. She moves up to her clit, swirling her tongue around it, before moving back down and pushing her tongue deep inside.

Sayo groans loudly at her movements. Her legs are shaking and she's grinding herself against Lisa's lips. Lisa makes a noise of approval and positions her hand so she can press a finger inside. She holds Sayo steady with her other hand as she teases a finger along her slit.

Sayo is so wet that Lisa is able to push in a finger without much resistance. When she presses another inside, Sayo makes a choked noise of acknowledgement. She gently swipes her tongue against her clit and curls her fingers, trying to find her g-spot. Sayo makes a low, guttural noise when she does, encouraging Lisa to go faster. 

"Imai-san." Sayo moans, and Lisa knows she's getting close.

All it takes is a couple more flicks of her tongue and Sayo comes undone. She almost breaks the headboard as she climaxes, groaning when Lisa takes her fingers out and replaces them with her tongue. She gently drinks up whatever juices are left, making sure not to overwhelm her girlfriend.

Sayo breathes heavily as she moves downwards to sit on Lisa's lap, allowing Lisa to get up into a sitting position. She watches silently as Lisa licks off the rest of her juices on her hands and restrains herself from starting another round. The air in the room smells a lot like sex, and it's getting late.

Sayo reaches over to the table nearby to get some napkins and gives some to Lisa. Once Lisa is done cleaning her face, she leans in to give her a chaste kiss.

"I love you." Sayo mumbles and Lisa smiles warmly, resting her hands on her hips.

"I love you too~." Lisa responds sweetly but cringes when she feels that a part of her bedsheets are wet with a certain substance. "We should probably shower and change the bedsheets."

Sayo raises an eyebrow. "What about your legs?" Lisa laughs in embarrassment.

"Well, you can always carry me~."

Sayo smiles at that and moves to get off of her. She swiftly looks around Lisa's drawers for some clothes they can wear and gives them to her. She proceeds to lift Lisa up into her arms, and Lisa squeals at the sudden movement.

"It's a good thing your parents aren't home." Sayo chuckles as she carries Lisa to the bathroom. "It'd be awkward if someone were to see us walking around your house naked." She sets Lisa down as gently as she can and holds her steady when her legs start shaking. Lisa places their clothes somewhere where it won't get wet.

"I'm fine~, I'm fine~. I might need to hold onto you though." Lisa comments with a giggle. "Can you turn on the water?"

Sayo does as she's told and when the water is warm enough, she guides Lisa to the shower. The two sigh in bliss when they feel the water, and when Lisa turns around to get the soap, Sayo places a hand on her waist and sneaks a kiss onto her neck.

"Hey~, we're here to clean up." Lisa playfully swats at Sayo's hand and Sayo hums in amusement. "It's hard enough for me to stand."

"I know." Sayo replies before snuggling up against Lisa. "I can't help it. You're irresistible."

"Nu uh. I won't be charmed by your words this time around."

The two share a giggle before taking the shower seriously. They take turns cleaning each other up and when they're finished, they start to get ready for bed. They change the bedsheets and open the window to air out the room.

The fact that the curtains were drawn open doesn't hit them until the morning after, when Sayo groggily opens her phone to see she has one text from Yukina.

_ "Close the damn curtains next time." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed it~ stay safe out there, make sure to wash your hands often i love yall and i dont want yall to get sick

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write ako x rinko...one day...maybe soon bc the current event is too damn cute gdi rinko is precious as hell  
> i hope yall enjoyed this! i say this all the time but i feel like this couldve been written better. but yea i love sayolisa too much and im pretty sure yall can tell who i fuckin love (hint: its both of them)  
> anyways heres to hoping i dont disappear for half a year again. until next time~


End file.
